


Words of Love

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai sings the song "Words of Love" by the Mama's and the Papa's to Honda. Does this help him to woo the fair Shizuka away from Otogi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Love

Words of love  
The Mamas and the Papas wrote years before I was even born. Never the less, they wrote some of the sweetest songs of the psychedelic era. You should check them out.  
As it happens, many of the songs make me think of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. Go figure.  
Mai is first up.  
ceo  
Honda looked over at Otogi hitting on Shizuka. He was burning with jealousy. He regretted being late to meet her. The snake took advantage and he was even holding her hand.  
“That dirty rat!” Grumbled Honda.  
Suddenly he felt an arm fall around his shoulders. He turned and wondered when Mai got there. She grinned and said:  
“You oughta know by now.”  
“Know what?”  
Mai shook her head and said:  
“You oughta know, you oughta know by now.”  
“What?” Honda was getting inpatient.  
“Words of love, so soft and tender won’t win a girls heart anymore.”  
“You realize we are talking about Shizuka?” Asked Honda.  
“If you love her then you must send her somewhere where she’s never been before.”  
“Mai! You realize we are talking about S-Shizuka?” Panicked Honda.  
“Worn out phrases and longing gazes won’t get you where you want to go.”  
Honda blushed but before he could respond Shizuka cried out.  
“No!”  
Honda watched as the girl slapped Otogi in the face. Without thinking, Honda rushed forward to stand between her and Otogi and his too friendly hands. Honda was the second tallest in their gang after Kaiba. He stood at full height and stretched out his long arms to protect Shizuka.  
The girl was startled, she never realized how big and strong Honda was. The smaller and more delicate Otogi was overwhelmed. She clutched at the back of his trench coat for protection. He asked her a question over his shoulder:  
“Oi, Shizuka-chan?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“What was he trying to do?”  
“He wanted me to g-go to his a-apartment.”  
Honda barely controlled his anger. He twisted his body slightly and released her hands from his coat.  
“Just wait a moment Shizuka, I’ll take care of this.”  
Honda cracked his knuckles and Shizuka got a thrill. But her better nature won out.  
“No Honda don’t hurt him, please. Just take me away.”  
Honda was momentary shocked, then he saw into her gentle nature and fell even more in love with her.  
“Alright if you say so.”  
Honda turned back to Otogi and grinned evilly. Otogi shivered as he could never match the big guy’s strength. He was also rough and uncouth like Jounouchi. They were former gang bangers after all. Otogi’s knees shook. Then Honda threw an arm around his shoulders. Honda whispered so only Otogi could hear him.  
“Shizuka doesn’t want me to beat you up. So, you’re off the hook, for now.”  
Honda looked at Otogi and had to know one thing.  
“What possessed you to hit on a sweet, innocent girl like Shizuka?”  
Otogi slipped out from under his arm and flicked his hair in order to cover up his fear.  
“You regret the chances you never take.” Said Otogi.  
Honda gritted his teeth: “Tch. Whatever. I’m gonna bring Shizuka to her brother. You want me to tell him what you tried to do? Or are going to going to leave her alone.”  
Otogi shivered at what Jounouchi would do to him if he defiled his sister. He would be (if he was lucky) in the hospital for a month. Otogi swallowed, turned to the girl, bowed and said:  
“I’m sorry Shizuka-chan. I apologize for my rudeness.”  
Shizuka watched Honda deal with the pervert with just his words. The girl thought he was coolest boy. She accepted Otogi apology and watched as the taller boy walked over to her. She imagined he was a knight in shining armor for just a moment. Then she blinked and he was Honda again. She shyly smiled. The boy smiled back and held out his arm.  
“Come Shizuka-chan I’ll bring you to your brother.”  
“Oh please do.”  
The girl took the young man’s arm and sighed in contentment. She knew Honda was nice guy but he was also strong and cool. She liked him a lot more now. She smiled sweetly at him and Honda felt he had a giant step closer to being her boyfriend. However, he needed to convince her big brother first. The two walked off toward the Turtle Game Shop where Jounouchi was working part time.  
Otogi watched them go and then he saw Mai and turned to her.  
“I thought you said a guy needs to send a girl where she’s never been before?”  
Mai shrugged.  
“Some girls need that and some girls need to be protected. That fact you didn’t know what she needed proves you’re not the man for her.”  
Otogi tisked and stomped away. Mai giggled as the fool walked away.  
“My work here is done.”  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
